


Innocence lost (Kylo Ren/You/Reader)

by aimer_la_vie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, senator/jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimer_la_vie/pseuds/aimer_la_vie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a senator working closely with the resistance until you are captured by the First Order, up for execution your system votes against your wishes exchanging your life and forming an alliance with the First Order. Now in their permanent custody, you are a puppet at their disposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologe

 

You took notice as his pale fingers glided across the keypad, one arm tightly wrapped behind his back, legs aligned straight and tall  General Hux's authority was not, as you had once believed, to do just with his title, he resembled a bird with his sharp angular features and fiery red hair and you a small creature, trapped by him. The blast door opened making a small hissing sound, feeling a small tug from the trooper behind you, you walked swiftly behind the General.

 

"General, I demand that you release me. I am on a diplomatic mission to my home planet." You protest as the trooper behind you tightens his grip around your arm. You searched his face for the same man you had once known but couldn't find it. 

"It is a pleasure to have you here Senator, I'm sure the rest of the Senate would be happy to hear your little _story_." He snides his face scrunching up at your lie.

"Armitage." You uttered before quickly slapping your mouth shut. His back twists, eyes wide-his right-hand slamming onto your shoulder, pushing you up against the trooper whose body moved slightly from the force of yours. 

"I suggest you refrain from calling me that Senator or you will be sent away." he snapped his eyes his translucent eyes snapping to the other room.

After a few seconds of silence, the General's hand hesitantly leaves your shoulder briefly brushing past it, as if to sooth you. His actions confused you as your eyes trailed to his body that now faced away from you. Through to what you assumed to be the meeting board sat First Order representatives and members of the New Republic, in a heated discussion, you could feel the eyes burning across you, and then it stopped. The speech suddenly halted. The sounds of heavy footsteps bounced off the walls of the chamber.

Quickly you move your head around to face the footsteps, regretting it when your eyes meet the dark clad figure. 

Thecreature so tall froze, staring directly at you. You inhaled a sharp breath, calming yourself returning what you assumed to be a glare. General Hux stood up suddenly from his seat his brows furrowed at the tall masked figure.

"Commander Ren if you will be seated." The visor still remained at your direction as it stalked around the large table and stood beside General Hux, folding its arms. General Hux exchanged one last glance between the commander and you, a curious one, before addressing the powerful audience. "The execution of the Senator has been postponed." An outcry erupted shouting and screams, the dark figures visor was still staring directly at you, and you stared back, as an equal foe your cuffed wrists falling into your lap. You would not be intimidated by anyone. "Senator of Coruscant," General Hux nodded towards the Senator as he hastily stands up beside you, you give him a pleading look, as the dark man stood up bowing to the Senate.

"The constitution clearly states that you can not execute the senator unless it is fully approved and voted for by more-"

"We do not recognize the New Republic here." General Hux swiftly responds, "But I am sure if Coruscant and her system were to join the First Order we would be able to recognize your plea for clemency." The silence felt eerie and the senators all exchange looks, bringing their eyes back onto the Senator of Coruscant, waiting for his response, his allegiance. Sharp pinpricks of pain were reached your head, stabbing you ever so slightly making you wince each time as you watched as the creature still stared, you held your stance, glaring at the creature behind the mask.

"For her life, our system offers an alliance.." He pauses, his breath shaky as you glare at him, had he not read your instructions precisely? "To the First Order in all her duties .. all her ideologies.. and through certain war." You feel your body slump as you see General Hux's satisfied grin before turning towards you beckoning for you to speak.

"If you offer the Resistance violence they can only show violence in return. I can not forsake all I have honored and betray the New Republic." The creature looked at you curiously across the room, tilting its mask as if amused by your rebellion. You glared back.

Hux's loud voice echoed in response as he pressed his lips tightly together, "Perhaps, " He spat, " ... a demonstration of the full power of this machine is needed Senator? Not only your own life but countless of your own people." Your eyes flutter up to his tall frame, this game he was playing, it was one you would finally lose, you took a step back only to fall into something tall and firm, it did not move an inch. Darting your head quickly you see the dark clad figure.. the commander, his gloved hands pressed firmly on your shoulders holding you in place. You twist your head back around your eyes tracing towards the general, strolling around the table towards you, his cool stance emitting power, circling the table like a hawk, his hands pressed tightly behind his back, "Do you know what happens to things that do not bend Senator?" It's almost a growl when he speaks, "They break." You hesitantly sit back down glaring back up at the wretched man still behind you feeling the close presence of the commander before his distorted voice begins to speak.

"We can not give liability to these rebel scum, Hux." He spits, "The Supreme Leader will not tolerate such an action without full knowledge and trust of their loyalty."

"I am well aware of Supreme Leaders wishes, Ren." His tone was equal in harshness to the commanders. "Which is why this system has given themselves to the First Order by allowing us custody of her." He says glaring to you.

"I am not owned by anyone Hux including you and your fascist gang." you spit.

"You are a hypocrite senator, and it will be your downfall. You are indebted to your planet and you will follow your own democracy. Your system has voted." A sly smile growing on his face. You quickly look around to your systems leaders as none of them will look you in the eye. The senator of Coruscant's brown eyes look sadly up to yours as he gives you a nod.

"Lead her to her quarters." Hux's voice bellows at the troopers,

"You will regret this General, as soon as the other systems here of this treachery war will be certain."

"Relocate her to cell 547 until further notice." Hux chimes, as you are removed you are followed by Kylo Ren's visor, another curious glance from the General, this didn't appear to be the knight's usual behavior he appeared  _infatuated._

                                           ___________________________________________________________________________________________________

You lay outstretched on the steel bench in the cell. They were going to use you as a pawn, you would have to corporate or your planet would suffer. You tried your best to appear calm but you were trembling. Fear engulfed you and as if on cue you were greeted by two troopers.

Your heart raced as one stepped forward, your instinct was to move away, press your body far away from these men.  

"Do you reckon they'll mind if we fuck her D-17."

D-17 turns towards you, the white trooper mask scaling up your body. "We have orders to take her immediately the Generals Chambers. I suggest you follow them. Another time." He spits grabbing onto your arm. 

Trooper D-17 held your bound arms tightly as the other lead the way down the countless dark hallways until finally stopping outside a door. They nodded towards you opening the blast door. A dark dining area, that looked more like an office than a place to eat sitting around were all the lieutenants and generals of the First Order, the highest of the high. All staring at you, like they had never seen a woman in their life, Hux beckoned your last name as you slowly took a seat next to him.

"Lovely wine Senator, from your home planet I believe." He says pouring your glass up high, you politely smile, making friends here, even with your enemy was the only thing that would keep you alive. That was the goal, survival. "You are very well mannered senator, inherited from your family I believe, a powerful family at that." He knew who your family was why was he asking such questions.

"You are mistaken General." You say carefully grasping on the wine glass before bringing it to your lips, you could feel the sweet oaky taste tainting your lips. The small talk in the room suddenly altered as loud footsteps could be heard up from the hallway. You see the lieutenant opposite to you adjust his collar, straightening his back and many others preparing themselves.

"Ren, finally here to join us." General Hux's tone is riddled with distaste. The figure stands there, the helmet directed towards you yet again before taking a seat at the end of the long table, directly opposite to the general. "For Gods sake Ren take that mask off we are in company of our own." Hux was the only one brave enough, or stupid, or more or so powerful enough to talk to the commander in such a way. You made sure to keep note of that.

"Do not annoy me Hux or I will see to you and the rest of your pathetic comrades deaths." The distortion of the mask made the voice inhumane, it sent chills down you as you noticed yourself drinking more and more of your drink. Your hands were trembling, under the table, your thought betrayed you towards your family. A time much happier than now.

"Your little outbursts do not intimidate me, Ren." He growls awakening you from your day dream, the General took the wine up to his lips. He drank as eloquently as he spoke, a true power to be reckoned with. As in defiance, the commander left his mask on until the meal was brought out. The chatter seemed lighter than before as if the presence of the Commander made everyone uneasy, your heart started beating rapidly as you began the thought of what lay behind the mask, what monster had to lurk behind a mask like that. Your eyes remained on your plate, as you slowly started eating the tender reptilian meats, and different tasting fruits, your head started to slowly ake again, and you found yourself drawing your hands up to your temples, to cure it you drank more wine, that the General kept pouring.

"Trying to get the senator drunk Hux?" The voice was deep and husk, and you could feel the person it belonged too was staring at you, actually everyone in the room was, your eyes turn towards the voice slightly. _Stay calm_. Your breath seemed halted in your throat, it almost stung. The wine was giving you a light buzz, the situation was not one to smile at but yet you felt a grin stretch across your face. "Look at me Senator." you freeze, your eyes refusing to look in its direction. "Are you frightened Senator?" He belittles you, "What did you believe would lay beneath the mask?" The room is dead silent now, you focus on your breathing, as you slowly move your face to meet his your body trembling.

Dark black curls canvas around his face in contrast to his pale skin which was decorated with dots, his eyes -conflicted, he was domineering, he was a nightmare, _your nightmare._

General Hux intruded your thoughts as he spoke to the audience, "You will accompany Ren on Coruscant next cycle, it will be the beginning of your submission to the First Order, you will play nice senator or you will lose."

 


	2. Chapter One

You were stationed in what would be your permanent quarters. The quarters were sparse, as to be expected on a military compound, but you had woken up so suddenly, your nightgown hanging from your body, the thin cotton highlighted your breasts as you stared back at yourself in the mirror. Tucking your hair behind your ears you rest your palm on the pillow before laying your head on it to face the mirror before closing your eyes again.

One sound and your eyes broke apart once again. A creaking of the kind made by the weight carried by one foot after another jolted you up again. You listened intently. Turning your head abruptly to face the mirror in front of you. You felt a flush of fear go through you. Again, the creaking, the feet spread evenly across the floor, stalking prey.

Your body stalled for the next noise, your eyes furiously scanned your surroundings until they made their way back to the mirror.

You felt the apertures of your ears distend with concentration, on a single noise.

Again, the creaking as your eyes burst open to face the mirror.

"Stop watching me." You demanded glaring at your reflection. In one ruffle you adjusted the blankets so they covered your body. You glared at the mirror, feeling a strong presence, almost an ember which seemed light you on fire. Your lips parted as you saw the outline of a figure through the glass.

Quickly you turned over pressing your head tightly against the pillow. In the darkness, you eyes trail to a figure.

"How did you get in here?" You croak backing away against the wall. Watching the figure move towards you. The creature from before, the boy under the mask.

"Your  _friends_." He pauses tilting his mask, the distorted voice echoing throughout the room, "They are withholding something." He stood up, easily taking one step towards the bed, to tower over you, " _What is it_." His arm encumbered in leather outstretches towards you, twisting, and the sharp pain and closing around your throat, as you gasp, you can't breathe, it burned, your eyes trailed up to the mask as your hands clasped around your throat begging for air. You rolled on to the floor holding your hands around your neck the taste of iron in your mouth.

" **Tell me.** " His voice echoes. You frantically try to breathe still, his arm is twisted far away from where he could reach you. He lets go your body slumping against the floor. Gasping for breath, you cough relishing in the oxygen now entering your lungs. 

"I don't know.. a thing." You smile as his forearm pushes you up against the metal wall. And suddenly the headaches from before, back but worse, like little spiders grabbing sections of your brain. "Yo..u... you were the headake." You flinch as he enters your mind, flashing through memories one after the other like cards in a deck. All you could feel was pain, the pain of trying to block him out, he looked through all of your memories, your parents and friends face flashes before you. Secrets from the war, your necklace, The location of the base- Armitage. He stops and pulls back in that short second, you regain consciousness you bite the leather glove holding you up against the wall. You can feel him seething beneath the mask as the lights blow up around the room. He hits you across the face,

"I should kill you for that." The voice modulator stutters unable to capture the emotion of his voice. 

 

"Why don't you then." You cry as he grabs you again and pushes you up against the wall, hand around your neck ready to break it. "You can't even kill me properly" You cough glaring up at the mask. "Only behind that mask." his arm presses tighter against your throat.

"REN!" the mask abruptly turns around to face a frantic General.

And in an instant, he drops you from the height, your oxygen deprived body hitting the cold surface. For once the General had difficulty hiding his true intentions as his eyes lay on your body and then turn back to Ren with a fake demeanor.

"Do you have the information we need?" His voice cracks and Ren turns to face you.

"I have what I need."

                                            _________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Aboarding the ship was more or so strange, it was partly a test to see if you would behave, but it also was an assertion of dominance, to have you on board was a symbol of submission to the First Order. You, however, found it strange how no troopers alcomped you

"

He strode in front of you in powerful strides his presence stemmed fear. You eyes darted the corridors as admirals and troopers halted at the force user. Arrival was at night, as to be expected the apartment was luxurious, exotic fabrics from around the galaxy adorned the furniture and linen, all different intricate patterns. But the creature seemed detached from the spacious apartment and strode quickly into the refresher. The building must have been one of the highest in the city, as you could see the remains of the Jedi Temple. You slowly slip out of your clothes and into your nightgown, still hearing the sound of the shower going in the refresher. Seeing your enemy, as a human, it was different it made you conflicted, simple things like showers and sleep seemed to bring back the reality, that these were no evil monsters you were fighting, no, they were just people like you. The bed was large and fitted with the whitest sheets, it was best of course to act

 

 

 

 

You were stationed in what would be your permanent quarters.

Wincing you felt your eyelids shoot open to face the monster, cold air hitting your face. Fully clothed mask and all sitting in a chair staring at you, the monster waiting for your reaction, for what he had done. The same distant and distorted monster as before, you had been a fool to think otherwise. This was war after all. 

"Your  _friends_." He pauses tilting his mask, the distorted voice echoing throughout the room, "They are withholding something." He stood up, easily taking one step towards the bed, to tower over you, " _What is it_." His arm encumbered in leather outstretches towards you, twisting, and the sharp pain and closing around your throat, as you gasp, rolling onto the floor holding your hands around your neck the taste of iron in your mouth. " **Tell me.** " His voice echoes. You frantically try to breathe as he lets go your body slumping against the floor. Pushing yourself up, hands pressed against the cold tile, coughing and panting you watch as he rushes out of the room in a swift of black, only to come back with a bottle of water, kneeling down beside you, he tilts your head as he feeds it up to your lips, as you sip the water it flows down soothing the burning of your throat. The creatures mask is off and as you look at his face you brown orbs waiting patiently for your reaction, still distant, reclusive, not remorseful, as he guides the bottle up to your lips tipping the cool liquid, letting it drip down your throat.

"The resistance will not be ... intimidated by you," You croak, collapsing into him, your voice raspy, you felt his body shake,  as he threw the bottle against the wall. The familiar sound of his saber igniting sent chills down your body, but instead of the sound of metal tearing you hear screams from the dining room, _guests he was slicing the guests._ "Lord Ren.. please... we are just simple messengers-" the hum of the lightsaber was loud, but the screams were then silent, you feel bile come up in your throat as you open the door.

 

"That's what you want to become. That's what the First Order desires. You.. you think you can be like _him._ " You cough as he pulls a bare inch away from your face. "You'll never be anything like him. No matter how many horrible deeds you do you will never be like Darth Vader." He reaches for your throat knocking your head roughly against the wall, his eyes were unrecognizable, the only thing keeping you awake was the painful grip you had around the shard of glass you had picked up, that continued to cut deeper into your hand. You rammed it up into his chest, he instantly let go of your neck reaching quickly for his wound growling in anger he ripped out the shard, bringing it up to your neck, coated in both of your blood, you could feel its warmness dripping onto your body. As you glared into his eyes, "Do it," You croak, "I'd welco..welcome death rather than be anywhere near you." His teeth seem to bare as he presses the shard closer to your throat, he drew crimson down your chest before discarding the object onto the floor in sight for another. The powerful sound of his lightsaber erupted through the room and he brought the hissing blade inches away from your neck. "You kill me, you start a war." You spit, watching the glistening reflection of his blade in his eyes. He inches further sneering at you and you returned it, "Vader was never impulsive like you." The monster dives the saber closer but the second you scream he pulls it away, eyes glaring down at your singed shoulder. You grab a hold of it turning your body away from him peering under your fingers to see the burn. You hiss as the air touches the wound, quickly he raises his hand  towards one of the cabinets, the first aid kit flying over to him. Roughly he grabs your arm but you whine pressing yourself away, he claws his hands around your face, "LET GO OF ME!" he silently stares at you, his eyes no longer fulled with anger, just passiveness as he bends your wrist towards him.

"FUCK" you cry groaning in pain,

"I'll break it if you do not behave girl." 

You hesitantly uncover your shoulder, a small wound compared to the prominent cut dripping out of your hand. He tightly wraps the bandage around your hand, before placing his own hand slightly above the wound on your shoulder. You watch as his lips part, exhaling a breath.

"AHH Stop what are you do-" your eyes trail down to your wound, gone no scar your shoulder was completely bare. And in a second he had gone away.

 

he lights automatically click on the sound echoing throughout the room, beaming upon the cold surroundings. You looked at your reflection in the mirror, your tired eyes looked back at you. You squinted at the figure facing you, pressing your face closer, inspecting your eyes darting around your face. 

"Why wasn't I executed like the others." You whisper to the mirror. "What makes me so different?" You press your hand up against the cold glass. "Do you intend to leave me to rot Armitage?" You ask. The blast door opens, and you face the Red Haired General. His face stoic and stern. "You've left me in here for a week."

"Only to see if you had anything to add on the Resistance movements."

You glare back at him as he inspects the interior of the room. "And it seems my passive attempts are not working senator, so a different approach is advisable."

"You intend to torture my Hux? You know that won't work-"

"I am well aware of your stubbornness Senator." He turns to face you, as the sentence had a double meaning. "There are other ways." Behind him emerge two troopers.

 

"You are not the man I once knew." You spit, "But he was also unloveable." His eyes pupils retract at the words as he retains back to his stoic persona.

 

 

 

 

Aboarding the ship was more or so strange, it was partly a test to see if you would behave, but it also was an assertion of dominance, to have you on board was a symbol of submission to the First Order. Arrival was at night, as to be expected the apartment was luxurious, exotic fabrics from around the galaxy adorned the furniture and linen, all different intricate patterns. But the creature seemed detached from the spacious apartment and strode quickly into the refresher. The building must have been one of the highest in the city, as you could see the remains of the Jedi Temple. You slowly slip out of your clothes and into your nightgown, still hearing the sound of the shower going in the refresher. Seeing your enemy, as a human, it was different it made you conflicted, simple things like showers and sleep seemed to bring back the reality, that these were no evil monsters you were fighting, no, they were just people like you. The bed was large and fitted with the whitest sheets, it was best of course to act

The bed was large and fitted with the whitest sheets, it was best of course to act obedient then, in a moment of trust, act on your enemies vulnerability-on Kylo Ren. You hesitantly lie on the bed resting your head against the pillows you hear the door to the bathroom open. Your body stiffens as he enters the room. You feel him pause before swiftly walking right past the bed into the dining room his loud footsteps now silent, you let go of a breath you had been holding- _of_ _course a monster would never need to sleep_. 

The blazing hum of a lightsaber woke you up as it sliced against the sheets you jolt back away from the creature screaming, he was unmasked, tangled hair, brown orbs glaring down near your neck. Both mimicking each others heavy breathing. Your eyes dart down to meet his on two kouhuns sliced in half, the toxic centipede like creatures lay inches away from you. His hand moves quickly to the left, eyes focused on the dead animals, and your eyes follow the dead creatures as they are quickly removed. You realise you are still staring at him when he straps the saber to his hip. He was damp with sweat and his faced had returned to stolic. 

He slumped next to you, before hesitantly turning around to face you. In a mutual silence, you watch as his dark orbs drift to your shoulder, trailing up to your neck before his body crouches closer. His face inches from your ear, his nose gently brushing against it, _dominating_. His breathing felt hot on your neck as he trailed his two fingers down it ever so slowly, pausing occasionally and looking closer before eventually reaching your collarbone. You twist your head away from the creature as in defiance, moving your body far away from him.

It left a bitter taste in your mouth. Trust, it was all about trust, he couldn't kill you-at least not yet- he was almost curious about you, it was like you were the first form of humanity he had witnessed in years, you almost pitied him. Only when you heard his soft breathing did your body finally relax and you too fell into the abyss.    


End file.
